Different Life
by Senchi Codo
Summary: Post DH. Time Travel. mention of femHarry/Fred Weasley. main pairing femHarry/Regulus Black. Please read


**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Harry Potter**

**This was just an idea that came to me. I love female Harry, but I really wanted her with one of the mysterious characters as Regulus or even Blaise Zabini, so I wrote one of my own. I hope this encourage others. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She was a Potter.<p>

He was a Black.

No, that wasn't the strangest thing in their relationship.

She was James Potter's daughter from the future, his brother's goddaughter.

Still he didn't know how he fell in love with her. It just happened.

Even more, he didn't care about why, how or when he fell for her.

The first time he saw her, he certainly wasn't coherent enough. All he remembered was being dragged under the lake by the inferi one moment, and the second someone pulling him out of the water, after that he fell unconscious only to wake up in the living room of James Potter's house.

It was only then that he realized that she had saved his life. She also gave him the chance to reconcile with his brother, one of the few people who loved him just for being him. And with her came the hope. Hope for a future until recently had seemed far away. A future that was safe and happy with no fighting, no scheming and no Dark Lord.

His journey with her wasn't an easy one, for while they knew where all the horcruxes were, getting them was a whole different story. It had taken them eighteen months to finish their mission to finish the Dark Lord with the help of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, the only other people beside him who knew her true identity, as she played the role of James's distant cousin whose parents died recently, after which she came to Britain to be with her only remaining relative.

During those months they spent together, they got so close to each other and he started to have very strong feelings for her. At first, all he felt was gratitude for saving his life and giving him a second chance to rectify his mistakes, and admiration for everything she did and everything she had done. When he started to get close to her, he realized that she accepted him, never criticized him. She even trusted him.

She told him about her time and her friends, how they helped her, stood beside her during every step and how her love for them gave her the strength to sacrifice herself when she discovered she was a horcrux. And as much as he admired her bravery, he found himself having a lot of mixed feelings, horrified that Voldemort could have tainted such beauty with a piece of his black ugly soul, relieved that she was able to get rid of the soul fragment with no damage to herself or her soul, astonished that she survived a second killing curse, or deeply moved by her ability to love.

Being in love with her wasn't easy either. At the time, she wasn't ready to fall in love or to have a relationship. She had talked to him about Fred, her boyfriend of four years, about how they've been in love, about their dreams of a bright future together only to have everything snatched from her when Fred suddenly died in front of her eyes in the middle of a battle and she'd been unable to even grieve him properly. Since then she was afraid of getting hurt again, of falling in love to lose it once more, so she closed her heart and tried not to get close to anybody.

But he didn't want to lose hope. His love for her was already very deep and he knew he could make her happy again. It had taken him the better part of two years to convince her to go on a date with him, and she didn't agree until after they ended the war. He knew he was being stubborn, but he couldn't help it. He could see the both of them together, and he couldn't imagine a future without her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2<strong>__**nd**__**, 1983**_

It was a warm breezy nice day. People were sitting in the tent they put in the garden of The Potters home in Godric Hollow. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. An enormous bunch of golden balloons had been fastened over the exact point where they would shortly become husband and wife. He was waiting nervously with his brother at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes.

Suddenly she appeared on James's arms, but he hardly gave him a glance. She was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress. She was gliding towards him down the aisle and he found he couldn't breathe. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon.

He just looked in her smiling brilliant emerald eyes and didn't hear anything until Dumbledore said, "You can exchange your vows."

Still looking in her eyes, he started, "I don't have much to say, for there are no words strong enough to portray how much I love you. When we first met, I was ready to give up everything, but you gave me a reason to fight. You were my reason to fight and to live. I promise you that from now on, that every day I'll be there to remind you that I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too. You say I saved you. That may be true, but you also saved me. You stayed with me even when I closed myself to you. You healed my heart. Without you, I don't think I would have survived. But I'm ready to start anew life with you."

She then mouthed to me, "I love you."

Dumbledore looked at me, "Do you, Regulus Arcturus Black, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Miranda Lilith Potter, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was the last thing my mind registered. It was like she was the only person present. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later<strong>_

In St. Mongo's maternity ward, James and Lily Potter were waiting anxiously with their five year old Harry James Potter and their two year old Miranda Lilian Potter. Across from them was Sirius Black who was nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

A door burst open to reveal an extremely excited and smiling widely Regulus Black.

"It's a girl. Cecilia Dorea Black."

* * *

><p><strong>N.B. I'm not going to complete this story. If any other author wants to take the idea and write it, they're welcome to it. This was an overall to the story in my head.<strong>

**Please Review & tell me what you think**


End file.
